User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive1
eWelcome Hi, welcome to L5r: Legend of the Five Rings! Thanks for your edit to the Hida Otoya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Majushi (Talk) 09:11, 29 October 2010 hi i am still new to this and cant figure were to put the refence section but i have played sence obsiden set the refence for hosigeru is the card "lessons from kuro" from DJH and shogo is form his emerald copy flavor text House of the Golden Frog The Kaeru occasionally undertook missions on behalf of other parties, but representing themselves undercover with other groups and intermediates. This doesn't make any sense? The GF operatives would sometimes undertake missions for other parties, but the second part does not read clearly. Regards, Dave What I understand is that Kaeru sometimes masquerade his actions behind other group names, as it was a bandit attack, or a cultist assassination, or something similar. Oni no Pikachu 19:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Kaeru Secrecy The Kaeru occasionally undertook missions on behalf of other parties, but they retained their secrecy by masquerading as other groups or working through intermediaries. This is what I altered it to, and it makes much more sense now. Thanks for the explanation, regards. Kugelblitz 21:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Kugelblitz For Your Information - Jo stick Altered the info to reflect some actual historical info on the jo stick. I happen to be a practitioner of the style myself of a style which dates back to the 15th century on Kyushu. It is a oity that L5r dioesn't really reflect disarming tactics within the rules! Did you know that Clan yoriki traditionally used ladders to subdue unruly and drunken samurai? I did not know it. My knowledge on martial arts is very limited, nearly nil. Oni no Pikachu 19:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Emma-O's Spear Isn't From all of the descriptions, i.e. the images, it isn't a spear. It is a polearm or naganata. It has curved, edged blade-not a straight point. It really should be called emma-O's Naginata.... In all fictions it was called spear. There are too many references to avoid it as a fact.Oni no Pikachu 20:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The Past-tense Thing Hey there ... I was noticing that several pages have been edited lately, and got an email today that the Crane Clan had been updated. I was wondering why you're putting all of the stuff in past tense. I mean, I understand grammatical agrement of participles and all, but, is the past tense necessary? IcarusATB 03:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) In the etiquette pages for editing and adding information past tense is encouraged. It is strange to read in present tense matters that could not be actually the same, as costums, relations, alliances,... Personally I do not care too much, but if I have to edit for some reason a page, or when adding data, I usually change it. An example: Otosan Uchi is the Imperial City. Toshi Ranbo is the Imperial City. It is more likely to see both sentences in past tense. One was not anymore the Imperial City and the second does not matter if in the storyline streamline is currently the Imperial City or not. Oni no Pikachu 07:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oni no Pikachu is correct. Past tense is preferred and easier on the eyes (imho). The way I see it, everything is past tense as soon as it's been read. Makes life easier when people or places are killed/taken etc. --Majushi 15:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Gi (uniform) I've started a discussion on Gi (uniform), as I felt the source you gave for the (very) limited article isn't exactly accurate. Continue the talk over there? --Majushi 15:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) New Set Images Hey. Just noticed that you put up an image of Yasuki Dokansuto. Just wanted to remind you that when new cards are being previewed it's standard practice to wait a while before using them on other sites that the preview site. I know that we're not spoiling card text, but we're technically spoiling the art this way. Please wait at least a few weeks after the set's released before using the images? Dokansuto can stay for now though, but I just wanted you to bear this in mind in the future. --Majushi 14:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :The same goes for Doji Hakuseki and Hida Fubatsu. Forgotten Legacy is still previewing even. Leave them until after the release date at least. --Majushi 15:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Dokansuto was not a preview, I have already the card in my home. Part of the released Before the Dawn CCG set. You take the point with Hakuseki and Fubatsu. Next time I will wait a bit longer. --Oni no Pikachu 15:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :This could be my mistake. I didn't think Before the Dawn had released yet. If it's already out then knock yourself out. --Majushi 15:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Fubatsu had been posted to public by artist himself. Diego Gisbert I did the same in this page. Norihatsu - Norihakeu Isn't the details about Shiba Norihakeu that she's the daughter of Shiba Jimen? Plus, it wouldn't make sense for Ujimitsu to shove his dead daughters soul into Jimen's dead son, only for said son to die before his time anyway. I'm not sure it makes sense that Norihatsu and Norihakeu are the same person. --Majushi 15:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :What is said is that Jimen had a child called Shiba Norihakeu (normally a family name means he has passed his gempukku) "and" a daughter of eight years old. This means two different brothers, one over thirteen, more or less, and another of eight without gempukku name, that would became later Shiba Tsukune. :The first time I read the passage it looked to me as you said, but it is a nonsense with the rest. An the daughter is called always "Jimen's daughter", "daughter of Jimen", "daughter",... many times to do not use Norihakeu instead. :What I understood it two daughters of eight years, Ujimitsu's and Jimen's. One died, passed his soul to a soul container, Ofushikai, because she will be important in the future. A mention to Jimen, to the elder son, and a sickness daughter. Daughter died, soul passed to her corpse (daughter to daughter, better way than daughter to son ;) ). Tsukune's soul was Ujimitsu's daughter. End of history. :Is it difficult to confront with the WC:KS and the rest of the history? Check carefully page 115, just before next article on Isawa Uona. It is stated the swap between daughters, no interpretation is there just written: :"As for Tsukune. she has no memory of her life before the coming of the plague that nearly killed her as a child - neither Saija's spirit nor Tsukune's body seem to have any dear memory of either life." Ah, so Horihakeu isn't pre-gempukku Tsukune? That's where I went wrong. That means it most likely is supposed to be the brother by name is wrong. On a separate note, that last paragraph seems to indicate that Saija and Tsukune pretty much shared a body, but neither of them were aware of it. So two souls, on cup as it were... --Majushi 16:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing Yoritomo Saburo's page. How did you cite the source to make it appear at the bottom with the rest of them? Hida Akaruri :I have answered in your own talk page. In this way you get a message advice which linked directly with my answer. Oni no Pikachu 10:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Past Tense I'm sorry Oni but you cannot use past tense in the ways that it has been used in the articles where I have changed it. It is not a stylistic issue, it actually changes the meaning in the English language in many of those cases to use the tense in that way in those sentences when referring to those events. The articles as they stand make much less sense to an English language reader than the way I have rewritten it. While I love this wiki's scope and professional formatting, many of the articles I have seen on here are not grammatically correct and contain a many errors. They are often hard to read and even to understand for a user who is trying to learn more about the setting. If the wiki style guide calls for past tense usage in every case, it is simply in error and should be changed to offer a better experience to your readers. Please, I know how to do this and am the Lead Administrator of a successful wiki here on Wikia. Let me help you guys be an even better wiki and fix the grammar to accord with normal English usage. I promise, your users will find the changes much to their liking. I have no desire to add new material, references or alter your formatting or make any other changes besides basic grammar and spelling fixes. I propose this -- let me rewrite the pages to be grammatically correct and with a style that matches the information in the page. I will only make the change where the information would be in the present tense and will do everything else in past tense. See how it goes before making the changes back to past tense. Anyways, thanks for the opportunity to edit. I enjoy it. Montonius 12:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Oni, I really appreciate it and I will do my best to make your trust worth it. Montonius 12:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : It is my preference that all articles are written in past tense, even if the events covered are currently happening. That way the wiki can be kept in as close to a uniform format as is possible with multiple editors. Grammatical errors that stem from limited english vocabulary are understandable of course. I'm just as bad as the next guy. Anything can be written in past tense. You just have to get your head around how to phrase things. --Majushi 16:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : - Aha. A man that put it better than I did. The fact of the matter is that it doesn't read well. Aside from the issue of knowing that something happened yesterday in the story or is currently ongoing, and it's written in the same way that ancient history is written about. "The crab clan was one of the great clans." ... No, it still *is* a great clan. : At any rate ... the point Montonius is making, that in many cases the grammar just doesn't read well, is a valid one. All too often, forcing the language into a past tense form dosn't make any sense. For articles that are clearly covering topics of the past, it's fine. But, generally, I would prefer to read more nuetral language. If it's referring to a chronological topic, sure, use past tense. But, forcing every verb into the past tense simply does not make sense. : Bravo, and kudos, Montonius, for finding a better way to talk about it than I do. ... or "than I did?" - IcarusATB 17:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yaruko I don't think the woman in the pictures is Isawa Yaruko. She looks too old to me. I've started a discussion over on the talk pages here and here of both images. --Majushi 16:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Kensho-in image see File_talk:Kensho-in_working_on_a_Scorpion.jpg for my issue with the image.--Majushi 11:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment. I enjoy contributing to the L5R Wiki. But you're the real workhorse here, it seems. You add something to the Wiki every day. That's quite some dedication. AudaxDarkScribe 23:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from a Spanish companion Note: paragraph in Spanish had been translated and resumed for other users. La verdad es que tu página me encanta y me está ayudando muchísimo para crear mi campaña de Leyenda. Trabajo activamente buscando información y recopilando lo que puedo, aunque mi inglés no es bueno a la hora de expresarme (debo admitirlo), sí que lo entiendo bastante bien y creo disponer de la inmensa mayoría de los manuales de 1ª y 2ª edición, además de todos los de 3ª y 4ª en español. Si necesitas ayuda con la wikia puedes contar conmigo, aunque tal vez deba usar otro nombre para no desentonar demasiado ^^U. De nuevo, quiero agradecerte todo el trabajo que has hecho y espero poder ayudarte con lo que pueda. Un saludo. : Translation: I like your work to use it in my RPG legend campaigns. My english is not good enough to explain myself but I understood it. I own several manuals in Spanish, so I offer my support. Cngratulations for your efforts. Kitsune Tsuke Why did you delete one of the two Kitsune Tsuke? L5R search shows that there have been 2 tsukes; 1 & 2 --Majushi 09:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : There is a mistake of L5Rsearch, you could not find the second one in real card. The image displayed in Kitsune Tsuke was the one of Kitsune Akizuki, so I deleted the wrong one. You could see Kitsune Akizuki CCG Clan of the Month expansion card in Kitsune Akizuki Playccg.com. The card with the same picture but title Kitsune Tsuke, supposedly from CCG Clan of the Month expansion, as seen in Kitsune Tsune cambiacartas.com "wrong title", was never released. : I imagine AEG initially sent the image in their pre-release news, and later they changed the name and printed the final one. --Oni no Pikachu 10:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : OK. I never got my hands on any of the actual cards from Clan of the Month, so I've no idea if they were printed like that too or not. Lets just assume for now that the Akizuki is the correct printing. --Majushi 12:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I have the card of CotM myself, and it is Aizuki. --Oni no Pikachu 12:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Vespa see Talk:Vespa for my issue with her page. --Majushi 15:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RPG Meta I see you've been busy over Christmas. Well done. I just wanted to point something out regarding the Meta Information you've added, specifically regarding the RPG characters. I believe that in the oldest system, from which the Way of the Unicorn characters are based, the Ring is equal to the lower of the two traits. So if they've got an Air 3, but Reflexes 4, then the other trait (Awareness) would have to be 3. Does that make sense? --Majushi 16:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry to say I do not know anything about RPG L5R. I like to introduce the Meta RPG Characters, but about how to calculate stats for abilities it is completely out of my reach. Oni no Pikachu 17:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Fan Art whats up... i am new to Rokugan, i was introduced through the clan war books. i have never plaied that game but i really want to learn it... ill get to the point. i am a artist and would like to do some art work for your pages... how do i do that? can you help me with that? :Welcome to the wonderful world of Rokugan. Game wise there are different things to learn, either the RPG (roleplaying game) or the CCG (card game), as well as some other older games. Your best place to find ways to get involved is on the L5R website. I would recommend going to the AEG forum if you have art work you want to share. As this is a Canon Story Wiki, we can't really allow fan-art on official pages, as they're not official. --Majushi 11:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Usagi (ronin) I think Usagi (ronin) is Reichin. What do you think? - see talk page --Majushi 15:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Shiba Katsuda I don't know if Shiba Katsuda and Shiba Katsuda (I) are the same person or not. They could be? What do you think? --Majushi 10:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think so. The first entry for Shiba Katsuda is in 1122, saying he was a child. The Honor's Veil adventure is before Scorpion Coup, I guess, and the Katsuda (I) is a man passed his gempukku, ambassador and a kind of Phoenix Lord of the area near Kyotei Castle. Mixing both Katsudas makes an anachronism. For that reason I made a new one, which a disliked, but looked necessary. So the main reason if dating Kyotei's adventure before Scorpion Coup. If this is wrong, they could be mixed up. --Oni no Pikachu 16:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, probably an AEG mixup with names and dates. Will have to be two seperate entries as I doubt the adventure is set after the coup... --Majushi 16:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Shiba Himitsu Shiba Himitsu and Shiba Himitsun are probably the same person? --Majushi 16:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. I joined the two pages. Old sourcebooks have this problems, same person, different but similar wording. Oni no Pikachu 17:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) can you help edit geisha world 18:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to add to your sources conflict note on "Akodo Meikuko" that Secrets of the Lion p. 80 also lists her family name as "Matsu".LeilaDaegil 19:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Koku I just want to point out that on page 181 of L5R 3rd edition, it states clearly that koku coins are minted in gold. In all previous editions of the rpg, the koku has been a gold coin. I fear that page 11 of of L5R3e is a typo when it sates that koku are copper coins. So, there is clearly a conflict. I appologize for not naming the page refference when I made the previous correction. I will not edit the page again as I don't want to argue or offend, but please edit the koku page to show the conflict. Thank you. 5th Bloodsword Why do you keep removing a section of my update to the Bloodswords? Where can I look up the posting rules for the wiki? Tragicseraphim 19:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Tragic : I left a message in your userpage. The wiki must be free of real life references, only in-character. So "Top Player of Tournament ... " has to be removed. I have placed it in the TALK page of Bloodswords, so it remains in the wiki, but out of the front page. For posting rules the first is to read guidelines in L5r:Books Project. In general, add canon information, indicating references. Sources for canon information are RPG books, CCG cards, L5R.com page, L5R Crew members in forums,... Sentences as "this card was made as a tournament prize" is true, but not to include in the front page. RPG mechanics are forbidden (copyright rules). Use common sense and you will match this wiki. Got it thanx Tragicseraphim 19:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I have every 2e book and found this wiki today and thought I should contribute in some way since it is my favorite RPG ever. Tragicseraphim 19:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :The more the merrier. Any help is very much appreciated. --Majushi 08:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) West Tamori province See Talk:West Tamori province. Also, you should probably mention in the page itself that it used to be the Agasha province previously. --Majushi Shiba Majushi 14:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Monster" of eyes on shoji walls Hello. I just had a doubt and thought you could help me. I remember have readed a long time ago about a rokugani "monster" that was a eye that appeared in holes on shoji walls, but I can't remember its name. Do you know/remember something like this? Thank you very much, 17:42, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Hayashi : If you could see this answer, the ghost could be Mokumokuren the Ghost of a Thousand Hungry Eyes, Oni no Pikachu (talk) 17:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Winner's Choice Hi, I don't believe that inclusion on the 2012 Winter Court Winner's Choice list automatically means the character is dead. You should send a message to Shawn and ask him directly. 06:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Steven Martino :I agree. A potential choice for a tournament win is not the same as evidence that the character will be dead. He would only be dead if chosen, and not dead until the Story Team write the fiction that confirms it. Heck, look at Kakita Munemori. That guy was a "dead man walking" for what felt like forever. Until someone is dead, the wiki cannot list them as such. --Majushi 12:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Jorge. This is Ramón, from Barcelona ;) --Kuni Mon666 Where to Start Thanks for the welcome! Is there anything I should read before I go ahead and start editing? Ujina Kyotsu (talk) 22:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Ujina Kyotsu :Hey. There are plenty of things that can help the wikia, but the L5R:Books Project is the best place to see what needs doing. Pick a book you own, and put yourself down on that page as working on it. Then start adding info. Look at other pages for how to write/reference, and feel free to ask any questions if you've come across something you don't know what to do with. A few key things to remember are that we try to write everything in past tense, to keep it uniform across the site. We also need to keep any mechanics away from the articles. Also. Always remember to cite your sources. It's very important that anyone questioning a piece of information can double check the origin. --Majushi 08:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Gate of Chaos Hi, before days was released new card set Gates of Chaos. And in this new set is many new characters. It would be necessary to add this characters. Shisa (talk) 16:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Shisa :I am gathering the pictures and waiting until the set is fully released. Any addition from other conributors is welcomed. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 18:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Noritada Hi, I'm not sure if these (Hoshi Noritada , Togashi Noritada) characters are one. Both characters have same descritpion and similar appearance, but te names are different. It's possible that was changed name as like Hida Ruri, but I don't know. Shisa (talk) 20:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Shisa : They could be the same, as the Hoshi family was merged in the Togashi family, and there are several exampleas as Hoshi Oki became Togashi Oki. The matter is that Hoshi Noritada was 30 years older than Togashi Noritada, and he does not look so old. The best is to keep them as separate individuals. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Otako Naoko Hello, I know one unofficial character, which is created by Frantz, Otako Naoko. She isn't on card, but she has coherent story and her appearance. I'm not understand if she is of L5R or if she's only made up character. Please, can you tell me, how is it really? Thank you. Shisa (talk) 19:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Shisa :There is a Otaku Naoko on card, a samurai-ko, but I do not know if she is the alter-ego of the person you talk. There are several cards or RPG characters that have been built from L5R characters created by players. There are several of them, mostly from winter courts. --Oni no Pikachu (talk) 19:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC)